


Harold of the United Kingdom.

by cahaya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty AU, commoner!louis, larry - Freeform, prince!harry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shouldn't happen, but they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold of the United Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what made me write this, i just got this freaking idean and then BAM this happened, i'm sorry for my lacking knowledge of how a royal family works.

Harry was not a normal man, Louis was.  
Louis wasn’t a famous man, Harry was.  
Harry had a hard task that he had to fulfill eventually, Louis hadn’t.  
Louis’s life was happy and bubbly, Harry’s wasn’t.  
Harry was not a commoner, Louis was.  
Louis was not the Prince of Wales, he wasn’t the next line to throne of the United Kingdom’s crown, but Harry was.  
But against all odds, somehow, they managed to find their ways to each other.  
No one in this world could deny that the Prince of Wales was in love with a sweet humble commoner, Louis Tomlinson.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Prince Harold ‘Harry’ Edward from the House of Styles, was the second child and the first son to King Harold III and the queen consort, Anne. Harry was their heir apparent, he took his sister’s previous position as the ‘heiress apparent’ the moment he was born. Princess Gemmaline was just a shy fiveyears old girl when she first met her baby brother, it was a relief to the kingdom itself, actually, Gemma was so shy that people were afraid that she would grow into an antisocial woman, and well, the country could not have an antisocial person as their queen, could they?  
Harry grew into a very talkative, active, and curious child, he spoke a lot, which made many people he had met laugh delightfully at the young prince, but he was a rather handful to his nannies, he liked to prank people, from putting gums on his mentor’s chair to his biggest project and proud prank, which involved flour, eggs, water and the King of Sweden.  
The world would never forget the prank that a ten years old prince a put on the most respectable man of Sweden, their King.  
The Prince of Wales also grew into a very charming man, with his untamed curly hair, similar to the King’s, big and striking emerald eyes, which he got from his mother and his famous dimples. It’s no surprise when he was named as the most Sexy and Hot man of the year by many magazines, I mean, who can’t resist a man, with his childish handsome face yet very hot, sexy, big and muscled body, and let alone those royal titles as the ‘bonus’? Every women and even men, desired him, everyone loved His Royal Highness, Harold Edward Styles, The Prince of Wales.  
Including Louis, yes, the sweet boy who worked at the little café near the palace, loved the prince too, with all his heart.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Louis’s bubbly personality was the one who attracted Harry, he remembered when he secretly walked to the café named “Comfort and Coffee” and there was the boy in his uniform, standing near the counter with notes on his hand as he greeted Harry with a big smile reached up his eyes, making them crinkled beautifully, his cerulean eyes shone happily.  
Harry had a problem that day, he didn’t remember what it was, but he did know when the first time he met Louis, he was not in a good mood, but his love’s smile was the one who brightened his day a little. Harry walked to the small table with a single chair beside it, Louis followed him, obviously not knowing that the man in front of him was the future King of the U.K.  
Harry sat as Louis softly spoke, “Can I help y- Blimey!” the short waiter gasped when his eyes landed on the pair of emeralds that he have seen enough in the magazines his sisters had bought. “I-I, Y-you-you’re… you are- I-I mean, Y-your Royal Highness” Louis bowed clumsily (don’t blame him! You sure never expected to meet a prince in a coffee shop where you’re work at, are you?)  
The Prince chuckled at the boy in front of him, he had brown feathered hair, short and slender frame and thin lips that looked… kissable. Harry waved his hand a little “It’s okay, I erm… Please don’t tell anyone that I’m here, we don’t need the paps crowing this place do we?” he asked with a dimpled smile.  
“O-oh, y-yeah, sure…”  
“Okay.” Harry sighed. “May I have a glass of macchiato with some chocolate cake, please.” He ordered, sounding a little bit formal, but again, that’s the least you can expect from a prince.  
Louis noted Harry’s orders and looked at the prince again, “Do you… ehm… need anything else, S-sir?”  
Harry smiled and shook his head. “No, that would be it all, thank you.”  
The commoner nodded and smiled nervously as he bowed again, before turning his back and walked to the kitchen- nearly crashed into another waiter, Louis could almost sworn that he heard the prince let out a loud chuckle. Fuck fuck fuck, you did not just made a fool out of yourself in front the bloody prince of wales, tommo, Louis cursed in his mind.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Harry didn’t knew what exactly led himself to fall for Louis, maybe it was his laugh, his clumsiness, his smile, his lips or simply his pure personality, but the prince already gave his heart to the commoner boy, and there was no turning back.  
It was no secret that Harry was bisexual, no one really minded the fact that their prince had fucked a guy at least once, I mean, if there was a pregnant prince from Norway who just gave birth to a daughter, then why Harry was not allowed to be with some guy? But it was also no secret that Harry was not allowed to marry a man, since he was the heir apparent, and obviously, he would have to produce an heir too, later.  
Male pregnancies were not uncommon to the world, but its not a normal thing too, you have to go through many tests to prove whether you’re a carrier or not. And it was a positive thing that none of the male members in the British royal family was a carrier. So, if Prince Harry married a man, there would be 75 percent possibilities that he would not produce an heir for his throne. Therefore, the prince had to marry a woman.  
But Harry never play by rules, everyone should know that, he already fallen so hard to Louis, so hard that he knew he couldn’t go up, unless Louis helped him. From the moment he had met Louis, he asked the nervous looking boy to sit with him on the coffee table, Louis was so confused and nervous that he had no other choice but to nodded his head, Harry basically banter about his life, about how he hated being treated like a doll, how he just wanted to be himself without having to worry about his responsibilities as the future King.  
Strangely, that made Louis calmed down a little, he smiled lovingly at the prince across of him, he always admired Harry since he was a little, he once said to his mum, “I want to be like him, Mummy! Look at him! He’s so brave and funny, oh I wish I could be friends with Harry!” Louis really really looked up to Harry, he was an awkward child at first, but when he saw Harry gave little speeches in the telly, he swore to himself that one day, he would be as brave as the young prince in the telly!  
And that was the start of it all, Harry always visited the café everytime he got the chance, the media started to take notice on it, but once again, Harry just shrugged it off. The prince went so often to the coffee shop that all of the workers just got used to his presence, especially Louis. Harry didn’t want anyone else to serve him but Louis, everything went normal until, Jenny, the middle-aged barista told the prince to just ask the boy on a date, already! Harry smiled as he nodded at her, later, when Louis had served him the café’s newest menu, Harry finally bucked up his courage and asked the boy to be his date on Saturday.  
“W-wait, what?”  
“A date, would you mind to go on a date, with me?”  
“Hh-huh?”  
Harry chuckled as he moved closer to take Louis’s small hands in his. “Well, you see, its where people, gentlemen take someone that they like t-“  
“I knew what a date is, Harry! But… why?”  
“I really like you, Lou. I…I” The prince let out a sigh, “You… you’re awesome, you’re funny and… you are you.”  
Louis opened his mouth to speak just to have them closed again, Why would someone like Harry wanted to date Louis? Weren’t princes supposed to date someone with the same level as them? And Louis… he… he was just him, just… Boobear, who worked at this bloody café to pay for his collage money and for god’s sakes! Why the hell a prince wanted to ask him out?

There were so many questions running through his head, but the he looked into Harry’s emerald eyes and they answered it all.  
“Okay… I-I’ll go on a date with you, Harry” Louis smiled.  
And Harry couldn’t be more happier.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Their first date was on that café actually, Harry rented the whole place just to be with Louis. The prince still think that it was the best date that he ever had, Louis was laughing and crying when Jenny, Joe, and Bobbie, were the one who served him, those three couldn’t help but eavesdropped at everything the lovebirds said. Jenny let out a squeal when Harry kissed Louis.  
They went public after six dates, surprisingly, people’s reaction was positive, they loved Louis, the paps were now obsessed with him, which made Harry got very protective over Louis, he even hired a bodyguard to watch after his boyfriend, much to Louis’s annoyance, but everything was so chaotic and the prince’s boyfriend’s safety was his first priority.  
Even the King was cool with it, he knew that his son was a player and maybe, Harry will get rid of Louis eventually and then the prince would find a woman whom he would marry.  
But too bad that Harry was not, one year after that, Harry proposed and Louis said yes.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Harry’s father was in rage when he found out that his son was engaged to a boy, Harry was the next heir to the throne and if he married to a man, what would happen? Louis surely couldn’t be a queen, could he? And later on, Harry would have to have a child to continue the line of the British thrones and how on earth he could produce an heir if his life partner was a man?  
And it was decided that Gemma, would take the role back as the heiress apparent, Harry would not be King, instead he gave up his crown to his sister as the next line to the throne. Many people were surprised at the news, Harry was such a great and wise man, and everyone knew that he would make a great King one day, and suddenly, the public turned their back on Harry and Louis, they now despised the couple, well, Louis especially, they think that Louis was the reason behind Harry’s abdication as the Prince of Wales.  
The poor boy’s life was now full of hate notes and death threats, the paparazzi were now always following him around, asking Louis mean questions about his boyfriend’s life, it went to the point where Harry had to witness his fiancée got into an accident because the paps wouldn’t just stop chasing him around.  
Then Harry gave a speech to many people, telling that Louis was truly the reason behind his abdication from the throne, but it was the prince’s own decision, not his fiancée’s . Fortunately, Harry’s people respect him too much to ignore his statements, and slowly… the public grown more friendly to their Prince’s relationship with the boy who worked at the coffee shop, people had finally accepted the Prince of Wales’s abdication and then they started to embrace their future queen, and Prince Harry’s fiancée.  
Although, King Harold hated Louis with a passion, but his love for his son, beat the King’s hatred for Louis. Just like his people, he finally accepted Harry’s decision to be engaged with the Tomlinson boy, Harold started to prepare for his daughter’s reign as the U.K’s future queen, because he knew that he was no longer young and maybe, just maybe, it was the time for the King to take his rest.  
O…O…O…O…O  
King Harold died just soon after Harry’s wedding, and then Gemma took his spot as the new Queen of the United Kingdom.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Louis later found out that he was a carrier when he went to a hospital after passed out at the wedding of the Crown Princess of Denmark, he had to accompany his husband, even though that Harry was not going to be King, but he still had his responsibilities as a prince, therefore the poor man got hundreds list of the royal duties that he had to fulfill. Louis didn’t receive any title from his marriage to Prince Harry, seeing that it was the first same sex marriage that ever happened in the British Royal Family’s history, so no one really knew whether prince Harry’s husband deserve a title or not.  
Harry had noticed something was off with his husband, Louis would woke up running to the bathroom and vomited all of his stomach until he was moaning in pain, he slept more than a kitten ever would, he ate a lot just to throw his food again later to the toilet, but the Prince certainly never expected that his Louis was a carrier and already three months pregnant with his child.  
Surprisingly, when the Palace announced the news to the world, there were tons of happy and positives reviews, the people were excited about the announcement, they missed a baby present into the Royal family! And, oh my… have you seen those pictures of Louis Tomlinson wearing a humongous sweater that barely covered his baby bump? They were so cute, many women could almost sworn that the Prince’s husband was glowing like a pure star in that sweater.

Six month later, Prince William Edward from the House of Styles was born, a perfect normal size of a baby, with his father’s famous curly mops and his daddy’s beautiful cerulean eyes, the new prince will be predicted to grow more charming than his father ever will be. The new family was so happy with their baby son, and both of Harry and Louis couldn’t be more happier.  
But this amazing news was not a good impact to Gemma’s life, many people began pushing her to find a husband, get married and produce an heir, the pressure was now on the Queen’s side, many people started to comparing her with her brother, which made their relationship grew uncomfortable, since Harry was still the ‘heir presumptive’ and if Gemma never born a child, the throne would still fall into Harry’s hand sooner or later. Not that anyone would really minded that, actually, seeing that the Prince finally had a son, so if Harry was King, he would make William as his ‘heir apparent’ and the line of succession would still go as normal as it used to be.  
O…O…O…O…O  
Harry’s title as the Prince of Wales was removed when he decided to give his throne to his sister, and now Harry became ‘The Prince Harold of the United Kingdom’. The title transformation didn’t affect Harry’s life that much, the curly haired prince never gave a damn of those silly royal titles, and in the end, Harry had decided that his life without the burden of being a King was really amazing, he didn’t have to spend a whole day thinking of what he would do once he succeed the throne.  
But it seemed that the world would just never want to stop giving the poor man problems, Gemma died after being shot at a royal event in her own palace, The Queen had died without leaving any heir to succeed her throne and that also meant that her brother, The Prince of the United Kingdom, was now King.  
Louis and Harry’s life was now being turned upside down because of Gemma’s death, people were confused about Louis’s position, if Harry was the King then what would his husband be? a Queen? Certainly that wouldn’t happen, there’s no way they’re going to make Louis wear dresses, that would be the stupidest thing ever.  
So, after many fights, yells and screams, Harry had make his husband as the Prince Consort of The United Kingdom while he became a reigning King, and his son, William, as the King Harold’s IV heir apparent who would succeed his father throne of he died.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bottomlouislibrary


End file.
